


Miss Romanoff

by BlackWidowBaby176



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Love, Smart Is The New Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowBaby176/pseuds/BlackWidowBaby176
Summary: You fled to National City and was thrown into a word with even more chaos. Little Maddie joins the DEO and for almost a year she hasn't seen or heard from her friends in New York. Including her closest friend and ex-lover Miss Natasha Romanoff that was until a mission threw her into familiar company. She's all of a sudden hit with a longing for her old life. How will Madeline cope with the sudden feelings whilst battling earth threatening aliens.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for deciding to read my story :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Madeline's POV

We walked down to the main hub of the DEO. Kara and Alex at my side. "We love having you here, Ms Grant is so stoked that your back." Kara gushed and I smiled. My aunt Cat. She's a hardass, but she's awesome. 

"She's still happy I'm back? I've been back for almost a year." I laughed and Alex grinned. 

"Well, what can we say? You're pretty damn great." She grins, and I rolled my eyes. My eyes glowed blue and the familiar electric feeling burst through me and I brought the ball of what can only be described as magic. I twirled it around my fingers and smirked.

"I am, aren't I?" They laugh at me and I let the magic fizzle away. 

"Ladies, we have a mission."

"What is it?"

"As you know, the DEO has all kinds of secure volts around the globe. Well, one of them has been compromised. We believe somebody is trying to recover an artifact from a vault in New York." He said and my heart stammered.

"New York... as in where the avengers are?" I asked. J'onn nodded.

"Yeah. Will that be a problem?" He asked, and I immediately shook my head. 

"No... not at all." I said quickly and Kara raised a brow at me. I smiled at her, trying to convince her that I was indeed fine. She smiled back at me. 

"Okay so, the plan is you three are going to be out front women and then we're going to send the rest of the team in. If needed, of course." J'onn said, and I nodded, a smirk lifting at my lips. We nodded, and I turned to Winn he handed me an ear piece a scowl on his face. My heart clenched as I saw the hurt look in his eyes. 

"Winn... I said I was sorry-"

"And I said I needed space." He muttered, cutting me off. I sighed before nodding. I looked at Kara and she frowned. My hurt subsided into anger and I clenched my jaw. I glared at the back of his head. It's not my fault I didn't feel as strongly about him as he did about me. He shouldn't be angry at me for wanting him to fall in love with someone who can love him back. I felt the familiar sizzle of power. It fueled me, and whoever was trying to break into the vault is going to feel my wrath. 

We headed out, and since the three of us were going Alex, Kara and I decided on Kara just to fly there. Alex and I held onto Kara tightly and she picked us up effortlessly. And in less than 10 minutes we were there. We touched down onto the ground and I grinned. "No matter how many times we do this, I will never not be amazed." I grinned. I mean I can fly but not like Kara, she's really fast.

Kara smirked at me, and then I heard a voice through the intercom. "Okay Supergirl, and co. There's around fifteen people inside. All men, except two." Winn said, his voice was all business. I looked at the girls and they nodded. I used my telekinesis powers to blow the metal door off its hinges. We rushed inside and Kara flew in front of us in a protective manner. 

"Drop your weapons." She yelled, and I saw a woman reach for her gun. She began shooting, I ducked out the way rolling behind a metal crater. 

"I don't think she's listening!" I called out. I watched with a smirk as the bullets bounced off Kara. She grinned before rushing forward and punching the woman in the face. I rushed over to help as two assailants moved in on her. I used my powers to throw one of them into a group of men. He knocked them down and remained lying on the floor as the others got up. I punched one of them and he flew backwards a few feet.

"Switch." Alex called out. She leant forward, and I rolled across her back and pulled out her side piece. I shot at the men. Hitting them in non-crucial places. We don't kill if we can help it. The screams rang out through the compound. I looked to the left and frowned. A woman with curly red hair. She jumped over a man's legs first before she kicked another guy who advanced on her. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders all in one swing as she twisted her body and he fell onto the ground smashing his head off the floor. She lands flawlessly and ran at another. She looked so familiar, her moves, her grace. It all seemed familiar to me, and I have no idea why. My mask covered my face, and she looked at me with a glare. She lifted her wrist up and something shot out of it. It clipped onto me and I groaned as it sent electricity through my body.

She ran at me, her fist connecting with my stomach. I grunted but twirled around, kicking her in the chest. She flew backwards, and I rushed at her before gripping her arm and twisting her body. She collided with the door of the vault and groaned. Throwing her head back, she smacked me in the face. I grunted in pain as I felt the blood drip down my skin. I clenched my jaw and felt my magic burst through me. With a yell of pure frustration, I hurdled my hands forward using my power. She flew backwards. She was also wearing a mask that was covering her face so I couldn't see her fully. She crashed into the wall hard before dropping to the floor. Her mask fell off, and I gasped. She looked at me.

"Madeline?" She whispered, and I stood staring at her. 

"N... Nat?" I murmured softly. She jumps up and grins. I smile back at her, my pulse quickening by the second.

"Missed me?" She asked, and I struggled for a response. Of course I missed her. Before I could stammer out my response, she rushed at me, pulling me into her. Her familiar scent surrounded me as my arms circled her. I held her tightly, and she smiled. We pulled back.

"On your left." I called out and her arm shot out and she sprayed something in his eyes. He yelled out in pain and I smirked. I turned and winced. "You really had to hit me with the Widow's bite?" I asked, and she bit her lip.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was you." She said sheepishly. I saw the familiar blur of blue and quickly pushed Nat behind me. 

"Supergirl. No, she's not the enemy." I rushed out as her eyes glowed with the familiar molten burn I've been on the receiving end of. 

"You know her!?" She asked, panting. All the other guys were down and Alex rushed over to us, gun at the ready. I looked at Nat. She had a smirk on her lips, intrigued as to how I was going to explain how in fact I know her.

"Yes, I know her. We're old..." I paused, glancing at her again. "Friends." I finished.

"You should have told us." Kara muttered, and I raised a brow.

"You can't seriously be mad about this. I didn't even know who it was until five seconds ago." I muttered. Kara and Alex looked at me, and Nat smirked at me.

"They look mad... should we run?" She joked, and I giggled before shoving her with my shoulder.

"Now isn't the time to be making jokes, swe-" I stopped myself. "Nat." I said, and she smiled softly at me, knowing what I was going to say.

I saw something in my proverbial and my stomach dropped I grabbed Alex and shoved her down as the gun rang out. The bullet sliced through my arm, and I clenched my jaw. I used my power to grab hold of the guy. I pulled him forward and forced him to get on his knees. My eyes were pure blue as I stared at him. I watched as the blue energy twisted from my fists and encase the side of his head. "What are you trying to steal?" I asked. His mind was fighting me, but I got through. 

My heart stammered as his memories floated into my mind. I glanced at Kara and she frowned. "Kryptonite. They were trying to steal Kryptonite." I said, and she scowled. I grabbed the guy, slamming his head off my knee. He groaned before he dropped to the ground.

"But Kal-el took all the DEO's Kryptonite and stashed it at the fortress of Solitude. J'onn promised there was no more." She said, and I nodded. I walked over to the vault and placed my hand on the door. Kryptonite has a distinct heat signature, so I focused my power and searched for it. It zapped me and I ripped my hand away from the door with a gasp. 

"Maddie?" Nat rushed out, worry lacing her tone. I bit my lip and looked down.

"J'onn... he lied. There's kryptonite in that vault. And judging by the zap it gave me it's a substantial amount." I informed, and I watched as her fists clenched. I rushed to stand in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulders, grounding her.

"Madeline. You can't stop me from punching him in his liar face." She growled out. I gave her a look, and she sighed.

"Think about it. This vault is all the way out of here, isn't it possible he forgot about it? Besides you know this ins't a much used facility it is quite easy to slip out of the mainframe." I reasoned, and she seemed to calm down. 

"I guess. Wait, a second! Did you do your mind thing on me?" She asked, and I chuckled.

"No, you dork, I just explained things." I smiled and Alex chuckled on me. I looked passed her to see Nat. She was staring at me. Our gaze's connected and I felt my heart pick up its pace. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Alex asked, and I snapped my gaze to hers. 

"Huh?" I asked.

"To your friend..." She said, gesturing to Nat. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, of course. Um, this is Agent Romanoff, or as she's more commonly know as Black Widow. Nat, this is Agent Danvers, and Supergirl." I said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"She means I'm Alex, and that's Kara." She smirked, and I nodded.

"Natasha." She smiled, shaking both of their hands. She looked at me and smiled. "You should come back with me... to Stark Tower. I'm sure everyone else would love to see you." She smiled, an almost hopeful edge to her tone. I glanced at Kara. She shrugged.

"Alex?" She asked, and I smirked.

"Sure, give me the hard decisions..." she muttered and then looked at me. "Whatever. Sure, let me just tell J'onn this location is secure, and it's okay to send his team in." She said before tapping on her earpiece. She walked away and began talking. 

"So how d'you guys meet?" Kara asked, and I smiled.

"Um, I used to work with the Avengers on odd jobs here and there, and we met that way." I said, my eyes drifting over to her. She smiled and then her eyes widened. She walked up to me and pulled my shirt down off my shoulder. My eyes widened. "What are you d-"

"You're bleeding. Did you forget to mention you've been hit?" She muttered hotly as she cut me off. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. Relax, Romanoff, it's no big deal. I'm barely bleeding. He just nicked me. I've handled a lot worse." I shrugged, and she glanced at me.

"I know." She whispered and my heart stuttered. I remained impassive as she ripped a piece of my shirt off. I stared at her as she wrapped the bandage around my wound. Her fingers gracefully slid across my skin and I felt the goosebumps rise. I dropped her gaze and stared at the ground. This is too weird. We haven't been like that in almost a year and the way we left things... I didn't think she'd want to see me, let alone bandage my wounds.

Alex walked up to me as Nat lifted my shirt back into place. "Thanks." I whispered, and she smiled at me. 

"Well, J'onn gave us the all clear, so we can go if you want." She said, and I felt my excitement bubble up. I grinned happily at my friends. 

"Well then, I guess we better get moving." Nat grinned and then a thought popped into my head.

"Wait, a second. Why are you here?" I asked, and she smirked.

"Stark sent me, said there was unusual activity around our quote 'DEO buddies who stole out best recruits vault' end quote. So he sent me here to assist. I just didn't realise you we're well... you." She said, and I smirked.

"Best recruit, eh? Well the man is a genius." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes. 

*********************


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline's POV

We got to Stark Tower, and I paused, taking a minute to stare at it. "Wow... a lot's changed." I said and Natasha looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, a lot has. Including the team." She mumbled. We walked inside and Kara and Alex looked around in amazement as we made our way through the tower. We stepped into the small elevator and I leant against the back wall. Alex was on my left and Nat was on my left and Kara was next to Alex. They were discussing this place eagerly whilst I kept my eyes on the door. Nat's hand brushed against mine and I looked down at our hands. She ran her thumb across the outside of my hand and a fluttering formed in my stomach. 

The elevator door opened and Nat pulled her hand away before leading the group into the main room I grinned when I saw who was standing there looking at his boards. "Mr Stark?" I called out, and he turned to me and grinned.

"Madeline Grant." He said with a grin I rushed over to him and smiled as I hugged him.

"I missed you, kiddo." He smiled, and I smirked.

"Of course you did, after all, I was your best recruit." I teased, and he looked at Nat with a blank look. 

"You told her?" He said, and she shrugged. 

"Careful if your head gets any bigger you won't fit back in the elevator." I heard a voice call out, and I laughed turning around.

"Captain Douche, I haven't missed you." I laughed as he pulled me into a hug. I giggled as he twirled me around.

"Who's that?" Alex called out, and I pulled away. He slung his arm around my shoulder. 

"Relax mamma bare, this is Captain Steve Rogers, AKA Captain Douche- erm I mean America and that's Tony Stark, billionaire genius. Guys, this is Agent Alex Danvers, and that's Kara Danvers AKA Supergirl." I introduced, and they smiled.

"Hi." They both said, and I grinned as I poked Steve's side. He jumped before flicking me on the forehead.

"I'll introduce you to the others." Tony said, and I smiled as we followed him deeper into the compound. We came across the lounge room and I grinned at the familiar faces. I rushed over to Thor and as soon as he saw me he let out a deep, joyful laugh. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Maddie, you're back." He grinned, and I laughed.

"I missed you." I grinned before hugging him tighter. I pulled back, and he was grinning widely. His blonde hair neatly tied back, his blue eyes were shining with joy as he laughed. He then turned to Kara and Alex. Turning on his charm, he winked.

"Ladies... hello. I'm Thor, God of thunder." He beamed, Kara seemed flustered as she stammered her response. I grinned.

"I'm Kara." She said finally.

"Hey, I'm Alex." They both introduced themselves and I looked at the group. I frowned.

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you... you were being thrown around the building by the Hulk." I said, narrowing my eyes at Loki. He smirked at me before running his hand through his long dark hair. He stood up and sauntered over to me. He placed his hands on my hips, causing me to glare at him.

"We haven't properly met. I'm Loki." HE flirted, and I rolled my eyes.

"There was a reason for that. Now let go." I said, but he just tightened his grip. Kara rushed over to him, her eyes glowing with fire.

"She said, let go." Kara muttered, and he did so looking quite frightful. I smirked at him. 

"She's pretty much a god too. She shoots lasers from her eyes, has super strength and is bulletproof. No earthly weapon can harm her, so do best to stay on her good side." I smirked before turning to see an unfamiliar face. I walked over to her and raised a brow.

"We haven't met, I'm Madeline." I introduced, and she smiled at me.

"I'm Wanda." She grinned. I smirked at her. She seemed familiar for some reason. I turned to see Bruce.

"Hey Brucey. Missed me?" I asked, and he scowled.

"No, not really." He laughed, and I feigned a hurt look.

"You wound me darling." 

The group laughed at me; I was elated as I looked at everyone. I really had missed everyone. I sat down and sat down next to Thor. I lent my head on his shoulder "Sorry about my brother, he isn't house trained." Thor joked, and I laughed. Glancing at Loki, I raised a brow and stared at him. HE chuckled at me.

"I can see that." I replied, and he chuckled. I glanced up and Kara and she was smiling at something Nat was saying. I looked at her and then smiled. Thor nudged my shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Tony walked in and he looked at everyone. 

"Um, we got a problem. Hydra." He said, and I scowled.

"Those fuckbrains are still around." I muttered.

"Language!" Cap and Kara said at the same time. I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

"Wanna join us, for old times' sake?" Stark asked, and I looked at Kara and grinned.

"Why the hell not? Kara, Alex, I guess it's time to show you how the Avengers do it." I grinned. Thor held out his hand and his hammer flew to his hand. I had an idea. "Toss that to Kara. I wanna see something." 

"Kara, think fast." Thor said as he threw it at her. She caught it effortlessly, and we stared at her. 

"Superworthy." I smirked. She passed it to Clint, and it dropped to the floor, throwing him with it. 

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Whosoever holds the hammer Mjolnir, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Loki recites.

"Basically, you can't pick up the hammer if you're unworthy of the power. I wanted to see if you were worthy." I explained, and she raised a brow at me.

"Well, lets go." Cap said as he lifted his shield and placed it on his back. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as we walked out of the tower. I grinned as I walked beside Nat.

"You're not supposed to be excited. We're going to fight people." She laughed, and I smirked.

"For your information, Miss Romanoff, I happen to like fighting people." I smirked my eyes trailed down her body before I shook my head focusing on her eyes. 

"Oh, I know." She said, and I laughed.

**********

I rolled out of the way as he began shooting at me whilst I had been knocked to the ground. I threw a boulder at the guy and knocked him to the ground. I saw someone rush towards Alex. She hadn't seen him, so I quickly rushed out. "Kara! Alex." I shouted as I ducked a hit. She rushed towards Alex and deflected a bullet. Alex rushed out a thanks before she grabbed the shooter twisted his arm, he screamed out in pain as she broke his arm she kicked him in the face and he dropped to the floor. I smirked at her. 

I grinned as Thor threw his hammer at the men, and they all dropped to the ground. He called it back, and I heard a shot ring out. I turned to see if anyone had been hit, and sure enough, I saw Nat. She dropped to her knees, and the guy kicked her to the floor. I gasped, fear pulsing through me. "NO!" I yelled, throwing all of my power into a hit. All the Hydra men were violently thrown back and everyone turned to stare at me. I rushed over to her and she smiled at me. Before she groaned. I looked her over and noticed the blood pooling out of her leg I glanced at Bruce as he knelt down next to her. I ripped my shirt and tied it above her wound, pulling tightly. 

She groaned in pain as I did so. Her blood stained my clothes as I glared at her. "You do not get to leave okay?" I snapped, and she nodded, a soft smile on her face. I smiled at her. "You suck. You don't get to crash back into my life and then die." I muttered, and she laughed. I picked her up, holding her close as I rushed over to Kara. 

"Nat? What happened?"

"I got hit." She muttered. I glanced desperately at Kara. 

"Can you get her back to Stark tower? She needs a doctor fast. I think the bullet hit her femoral. She'll only have little time, if so," I said worriedly. Kara nodded before I handed Nat to her. I looked at Bruce. "Go with her. Save her." I muttered harshly. He nodded, and they both took off. I clenched my jaw and then my fists, which were glowing a deep blue, I fueled all of my anger into my power and began fighting. 

********

We had won the battle and now we were on our way home. I bounced my knee nervously as we traveled home. I was worried about Nat, and I think everyone noticed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up Alex smiled down at me. "She's gonna be fine." She mumbled.

"Alex is right, Romanoff is a fighter." Steve said, and I nodded. I knew that. I've always known that. 

As soon as we pulled up, I rushed out of the car. I ignored everyone's calls as I rushed to where Bruce was helping Nat. I pushed open the door and saw Kara. She looked at me and then smiled softly. "Er... ho-how is she?" I asked and Kara nodded.

"She's okay."

"Where is she?" I asked, and Kara nodded towards some doors. I thanked her and rushed through the doors. I saw her lying on the bed. I rushed over to her. 

"You look worried. Why are you worried? I'm so... so great!" She smiled, waving her finger at me. I furrowed my brows at her and then looked at Bruce.

"I gave her some morphine... for the pain, so she's a little loopy." He informed, and I giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. My eyes widened as she did so. 

"Hey there..." She grinned, and I laughed at her.

"Hey there." 

"You're pretty." She whispered in my ear. I laughed at her.

"As are you," I muttered before tucking her hair behind her ear. She leant into my touch and I glanced at Bruce he was busy tapping away at a tablet. Her eyes closed and just like that she fell asleep. I chuckled at her before pulling the covers over her. "Sleep well." I whispered before kissing her forehead.

********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fled to National City and was thrown into a word with even more chaos. Little Maddie joins the DEO and for almost a year she hasn't seen or heard from her friends in New York. Including her closest friend and ex-lover Miss Natasha Romanoff that was until a mission threw her into familiar company. She's all of a sudden hit with a longing for her old life. How will Madeline cope with the sudden feelings whilst battling earth threatening aliens.

Madeline's POV

It's been a few hours, and we were still here. I was waiting for more news on Nat. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up to see a grinning Natasha staring back at me. I furrowed my brows.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." I chastised, and she rolled her eyes, still grinning. I looked at her, a smile taking over.

"Can we go talk real quick?" She asks and I just stare at her for a second before answering.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled before standing up. I looked at the rest of the group. "Um, we'll be right back." I said as she took my hand and led me out of the room. I looked back to see everyone smirking at each other. I rolled my eyes at them. She pulled me into a room and I looked around and smirked.

"I've been back five minutes and you've already taken me back to your bedroom. You move fast, Romanoff." I smirked at her. She looks me up and down before smiling softly.

"I've missed you." She said, stepping closer to me. I eyed her before biting my lip softly.

"I've missed you too," I breathed. "It feels weird being back and seeing everyone... seeing you," I mumbled and she smiled. She didn't say anything she just stared at me, a look in her eye that I couldn't quite describe. I blushed as her green eyes dropped to my lips. "I slipped up earlier. I don't know if you noticed. I'm seeing you and it's like no time has passed, like normal." I confessed, and she placed her hand on top of mine.

"I-I know what you mean." She whispered, stepping closer. My pulse quickened at our proximity. I looked down and her lips twitched up into a smirk. She grips my collar and pulls me into her. She crushed her lips to mine, and I was shocked for a moment, but then I melted into her. My hands slid from her waist into her hair, I pushed her closer to me as her tongue pushed its way into my mouth. I moaned softly as she did so. She pushed me back against the wall. My hands were knotted in her hair as we kissed. I pushed back and turned so it was her up against the wall. She pulled back and nibbled on my lower lip. I heard someone approach and before I had the time to pull back she entered.

"Oh. Um. I-I'm sorry." She rushed out, and I pulled back. Nat looked me up and down and I heard Kara shuffle off. I rushed after her.

"Kara! Wait!" I called after her and she turned to look at me. She was smirking at me and I blushed.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." She grinned.

"Look. I... um, I don't know how that just happened, but it did. But um.. I don't... I don't really even know what exactly that... um was." I stammered, and she nodded.

"It's fine... lets get back to Alex and the others." She smiled, and I nodded, a deep blush covering my cheeks.

We re-joined the others and Wanda glanced at me. "Where's Nat?" She asked, twirling a red ball of energy around her finger. My eye's widened, and I looked at her. We have almost the same powers, I believe. Before I could answer her question. A voice called out.

"Right here." She said, and I looked at her and bit my lip before looking at the ground. Kara was smirking at me so I shoved her, causing her to laugh.

"So Grant. What are you so smiley about?" Steve asked, and I looked at him and raised a brow.

"None of your business ice-cube." I muttered, and he grinned at me.

"You wanna go?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Oh please, I'd snap you in half with a mere flick of my wrist, Captain Douche." I laughed, and he shook his head.

"Nah." He mocked. I lifted my wrist up, and he flew back into the wall. He struggled against my power whilst I just stood there smirking. Thor walked up to me and grinned. I turned my wrist and Steve began to rotate. "Okay! Okay. You win!" He laughed, and I set him down, laughing at him. I looked around and smiled it felt good to be back. Alex got a call, and she looked at us before answering. She took her call before returning.

"That was J'onn. He wants us back. There's some sort of fire and National City needs its hero." Alex explained, and I smiled, feeling a little bummed. I looked at everyone and I sighed, they looked bummed too.

"Don't worry... you'll see me again." I laughed before hugging Thor. He held me tightly before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Be safe." He instructed, and I raised a brow.

"Aren't I always?" He rolled his eyes at me. Steve hugged me goodbye too.

"I'm gonna miss you, even if you are the spawn of evil."

I laughed. "Aww your frozen heart is melting." I remarked, and the group chuckled at us.

I bid goodbye to everyone and I couldn't see Nat. "I'm going to go find Nat, say goodbye." I called out. Kara looked at me before looking up, focusing her eyes.

"She's on the roof." She informed, and I grinned.

"Ixnay on the vision, compadre." I smirked before heading out the room. I jogged up the stairs and opened the door to the roof.

"You looked for me?" She asked, and I smirked.

"Did you really think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" I asked, and she sighed, sitting on the railing. My anxiety shot up as she did so. I didn't want her to fall. She looked sad.

"I didn't want you to say goodbye. I don't like saying goodbye." She said as I sat down next to her.

"I know. It won't be for forever, I'm sure." I said softly, trying to tame my hair as it was blowing wildly in the wind. She wouldn't look at me. I lifted my hand up and forced her to look at me. I lent forward and pressed my lips to hers. It was soft and sweet, unlike our earlier make out, which was fulled by frustration and longing. I pulled back and rested my head on hers.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said, and I raised a brow.

"Likewise, Miss Romanoff. But you have my number. Use it." I said before standing up and jumping off the roof. I let myself fall until I was semi-close to the ground. I then used my powers to slowly drift to the ground. I smirked when I saw Kara and Alex on the ground. I sauntered up to them and they both smiled at me. Casting one last glance up at Nat, she was still sitting on the roof. I looked at Alex before we both grabbed hold of Kara. She shot up into the sky and began our journey home.

She dropped us at her apartment before shooting off out the window to help with the fire. Alex and I walked over to the couch. I sat down and Alex grabbed the ice-cream. She threw my raspberry one at me and I grinned. "Ow!" I muttered as she hit me in the head with a spoon. She laughed hysterically at me as I rubbed my head. I glared at her.

I took a large spoonful of my ice-cream and sighed in delight. I love ice-cream. "So what's with you and that, Agent?" She asked, and I raised a brow at her.

"What?"

"You two were magnetic, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife." She muttered, and I scoffed.

"As if." I muttered a grin on my lips.

"So are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to interrogate Kara?"

"Ugh, fine. We used to date, and then I got scared and bailed and then ended up here and I haven't seen her in all this time. And then seeing her again just made me realise how much I missed her and how stupid I feel about leaving." I rushed out. Alex glanced at me before her lips twitched up into a smile.

"Did you love her?" She asked, and I opened my mouth to answer, but then I stopped myself.

"I did." I mumbled and her eyes widened.

"Did you tell her?" She asked softly, and I shook my head.

"I didn't," I muttered regret eating at me. I sighed before lying back and staring at the ceiling. "I'm stupid, I know. It's just I've never had a love like that. I've never been loved like that." I muttered as I ate my ice-cream.

"I understand." She mumbled.

The conversation stilled as we sat there I let my mind wonder to Natasha. Her eyes and the way they lit up when she saw me, her lips as she kissed me or smiled at me, her hands as they held mine. I felt myself longing for her touch, for her company, for her companionship. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I tapped on my gallery and scrolled up.

I smiled at our old pictures. There was one of her and I she had on cat ears and her face was painted to look like a cat, she even had a cute little tail. We had dressed up for Halloween. I was dressed as a dark fairy. I had black and silver wings and I was wearing this dress that had silver designs on it.

That night Steve got so drunk she fell and broke three tables. Tony and Bruce had to carry him away. It was a great night.

I sat up when Kara rushed back in through the window. I smiled at her. She was panting and covered in soot. "Have fun?" I asked, and she smirked.

"Always." She flew into the bathroom, no doubt to shower and I got up. I walked over to the fridge and began to start on dinner.

"I'm making your favourite!" I called out to Kara.

"I love you!" She called out, and I giggled.

******************


End file.
